The Conference Date
by Mstarh
Summary: Never Trust Italy with vital information...


-**Hetalia**-

My first Hetalia fanfic, hope you enjoy it :)

Pairing - Germany x Austria

* * *

**Wrong Date**

"Doitsu!" Italy proclaimed, with a beaming smile as be ran up to Germany's desk.

"What is it, Italy?" Germany replied, not really acknowledging the grinning guy, waving at him as he approached his desk.

"I have the date for the next world conference!" Germany took his deep blue stare from the mounts of documents in front of him to look up at the now bouncing Italy.

"Well...?" Germany responded.

"Well what?" Italy's head tilted slightly as he was genuinely riddled by Germany's response.

"THE DATE! WHAT DATE IS THE WORLD CONFERENCE BEING HELD!" Germany darted out of his seat and stared down at the cowering man, who was waving a white handkerchief expertly taped to a stick.

"Aaah...r-right," Italy shrieked, waving his hands in front of him as if to calm the fuming man down.

Germany let out a deep sign and perched himself back behind the desk, meanwhile Italy tried to find his composure.

"It's today," Italy grinned back at the man with his face hidden in a grim shadow. Germany clench his fists, turning them a paler complexion and slowly lifted himself from his chair.

"Italy?" the blond haired figure whispered whilst flowers began to beam from Italy's large grin.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE!" A deep darkness radiated off the furious Germany as Italy skipped away in fear and began to chant,

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me, DOITSU..." Germany let out another deep sigh and began to stack his paperwork so he could go and get ready for the sudden world conference.

_***Phone rings***_

Germany reached for the screaming phone and began to think "_This better not be Italy in trouble again, it's only been two minutes since he left." _Germany reluctantly picked up the phone, expecting a teary Italy asking for help.

"Ah Mr Germany, it's me, Austria." Germany was shocked that it wasn't Italy on the phone.

"What is it?" Germany asked.

"I need to know the date of the world conference and I decided to ask you as your the only country who's not a complete fool." Austria sounded as arrogant as always as he emphasised the word 'fool'

"It's today," Germany answered, whilst his mind revisited his anger at Italy for breaking him such news. Germany braced himself for a belittling lecture about how everyone is a fool when suddenly...

_***Phone call cuts off***_

Germany blinked twice in confusion before letting out a final deep sigh. Germany fixed his overcoat before pulling back two strands of his blonde mane back of his face. Germany began to think about whether he should go find Italy but he knew Italy was long gone.

"I shouldn't have been that harsh?" The tall male muttered to himself as he began to scratch the back of his head as he left to go to the surprise conference completely unprepared.

Meanwhile, Austria paced around his prestigious living area whilst pushing his glasses up his face; ranting on about how the world is full of idiots that can't do anything properly. Hungary stared at the frustrated male as she her cheeks were painted crimson by Austria's adorable face as he puffed his chest out whilst arguing that he is better than everyone else.

"Well, I got to go now," Austria finally huffed as he strolled toward a large arch door.

"Ok, Mr Austria," Hungary replied with slight affection in her tender voice. She held her hands just in front of her pelvis as her green eyes focused on the brown haired male leaving the room.

**Conference Hall**

Germany and Austria sat in there usual designated seats, three seats away from each other, around the deserted table. The two sat patiently whilst drowned in an awkward silence. Germany crossed his arms and sat silently whilst Austria continued to huff and mumble under his breathe.

"It is ironic how we were the last to find out but we're the first here," Austria puffed as Germany simply nodded in agreement as Austria pushed his glasses up his face, again drowned in a awkward silence as tension began to build.

"That is it!" Austria exclaimed a few minutes later, adopting a less regal posture than usual. "I am leaving." Germany looked up at the bellowing male walking towards the exit before noticing a fine piece of silk in the others path.

"Austria, Look out!" Germany shouted in attempt to alert the other.

"Huh?" Austria stepped on the silk handkerchief and found himself falling forward. He put his arms in front of his body and let out a shriek. Germany leapt from his designated seat and jumped ahead of the falling male in attempt to catch him, however the force of Austria's tumble pushed them both to the ground.

Germany landed sat up with his hands gripping Austria's arms whilst Austria landed with his faced pushed against the larger male chest with his hand firmly pushing against Germany's crotch.

Germany let out a pleasured moan causing him to tighten his grip on the chestnut haired other. Austria looked up with a rose stained blush. He met Germany's eyes with an ashamed look but his violet glare almost dissolved Germany. Germany swallowed deeply as he felt Austria pull himself towards him. Austria's warm breath kissed the blond haired other's neck as he began to near the others face. Germany's heart began to torture his chest causing him to pant whilst Austria's warm breaths began to stroke his crimson cheeks.

The two stared affectionately at each other. Austria's piercing, violet gaze met Germany's lustful, blue one though Austria's hand still remained firmly on Germany's crotch as Germany placed his hand on top of Austria's. The two began to tilt there heads and shattered their gazes when there eye lids slowly closed.

Germany felt Austria's lips push against his as he invited Germany's sweet tasting tongue into his mouth. Austria willingly allowed Germany to take the lead causing Germany to intertwine his fingers into Austria's silky, chestnut locks of hair. Austria pulled away from the kiss and left both of them gaping for air. Germany's saliva trickled down the corner of Austria's mouth, meanwhile his free hand pulled his jabot from his neck. Germany's manhood began to grow in his trousers causing a bump to erupt under Austria's hand. Austria began to rub and tug the growing bulge in Germany's crotch causing him to let out louder moans of pleasure. Germany was lost in the ecstasy of Austria's teases and lifted the brown haired male onto the large wooden table of the conference room.

Austria lied back as Germany climbed onto the table and pinned down the brown haired male. He lifted Austria's hands above his head and intertwined their fingers. Their panting reverberated around the conference hall as Germany positioned his legs ever side of one of Austria's whilst pushing his crotch into the inside of Austria's theigh. Austria bit his lip as he felt the bulge push into the inside of his leg before the couple locked lips again but this time Germany naturally took the lead. As they kissed, Germany rocked his hips pushing his wet member into Austrias leg. Austria let out light groans into the German's mouth before Germany pulled away so they could catch their breath.

Germany turned his concentration to Austria's shirt. Slowly, he began unbottoning the Austrian's shirt while Austria pulled Germany's coat format his shoulders. Germany revealed Austria's bare chest and toned stomach before massaging his erected nipples. Austria shrieked from the sudden burst of pleasure. He began to moan and his arousal started to grow in size.

"M-mr Germany, p~please do it," Austria pleaded. Germany was again pierced by Austria's violet gaze. He couldn't help but notice how cute Austria was when he was needy.

"Are you sure?" Germany replied, stopping the assault on Austria's nipples.

Austria turned his head in shame before giving an permitting nod. His blush deepened as he felt the blond haired other remove his boots along with his trousers and underwear. Germany grabbed Austria's erected member and ran his thumb over its slit. Austria groaned and it became soaked in a layer of pre-cum

"H-Hurry!" Austria demanded inbetween groans.

Suddenly, Austria reached for the waist of Germany's trousers and put his hand inside to massage his member. Austria felt that the material of Germany's underwear was already soaked with pre-cum and pulled his hand out to unfasten his trousers. Germany removed his trousers, underwear and shirt releasing his huge manhood and place chest. Austria gulped as he realised it's size began to feel flustered. Suddenly Germany thrusted a finger into Austria's tight entrance.

"Not so sudden!" Austria shrieked but that finger was immediately followed by a second.

Germany gently thrusted his fingers and scissored, occasionally hitting Austria's prostate causing him to moan. Germany pulled his fingers out and stared at the panting other. He positioned his member at the others entrance and lowered his mouth to the others ear. Austria's breath once again brushed against Germany's warm skin before Germany whispered,

"Tell me if it hurts."

Germany pulled Austria over his cock slowly as he began to rock his hips back and forth causing his member to rub against the Austria's canal. Austria let out gentle moans to the rhythm of Germany's thrusts. Eventually, Germany turned Austria to his side and rested a leg over his shoulder. The tempo of Germany's rhythm increased and he began to pound Austria's entrance harder.

"A~ah...Germany!" Austria screeched as Germany hit his prostate. Germany continued to hammer Austria's prostate causing his canal to contract and jerk Germany's huge arousal. Austria couldn't bear it anymore he had too,

"...cum!" Austria sprayed his warm seed over Germany's chest and with one final thrust Germany came deep inside Austria. Germany pulled himself out of Austria and covered the panting body with his jacket to stop him from getting cold. Germany stared at the half asleep Austria removed a strand of hair from his face.

Suddenly, Germany saw a large notice on the wall saying:

_World conference_

_21st May _

_Don't miss it! _

"Isn't today the 22nd? That damn Italy, how could he tell me the wrong date even though he went yesterday?" Germany just chuckled and began to put on his soaked underwear and trousers.

*_**At that moment***_

**"**Sorry I'm late everyone, I was..." Japan's face turned extremely pale as he notice the naked, sleeping Austria on the table and the half naked Germany with Austria's seed on his chest. Japan fainted in shock, unable to finish his sentence. Germany blushed in embarrassment and went to Japan's aid.

**End**

* * *

**Thx for reading :)**

**Another cool Author to check out is Jieikobu who is an awesome story writer :D**


End file.
